What The Hell?
by nico420
Summary: Every chapter is something new.
1. The Devil's Favorite Toy

**I do not own The Powerpuff Girls or the following characters.**

* * *

**P.S. Check out my on-going Hibbles fanfic: "The Devil On Her Shoulder." I promise, it's better than this random shiz.**

* * *

Bubbles was a contradiction of sorts. Of all the Powerpuff Girls, she was, both, the gentlest, and most powerful. The most fragile, and most strong. The most fearful, and most feared (at least, by Mojo Jojo). The most innocent, and most easy to corrupt. She had the most light, and the most dark. She was like a pure snow; and underneath it, was dirt.

It made sense; she was a highly emotional girl, which meant that she was sensitive to both positive _and_ negative emotions: love, hate, pain, fear, happiness, and anger. She also had a big imagination; and like most people with big imaginations, it was just as easy for her to imagine the things that made her scared, or angry, as it was to imagine the things that made her happy. Her mind _went_ places.

That little ray of sunshine had a dark side that her sisters didn't seem to possess; but no one even knew it existed. No one except for... _Him_.

He was the only one that paid close enough attention.

See, Lucifer was a pro at toying with emotions. Not to mention, Bubbles was naive. He figured that, if there was _any_ way to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, he was going to have to do it through her. So, he'd studied her, thoroughly; trying to figure out what made her tick.

By now, he knew her like the back of his hand. He knew her likes and dislikes; he knew her greatest fears. He knew how mad she could get, when she was pushed.

She was fragile, but she was strong. If she could be broken, it was going to be really hard to break her. Still, the devil liked a challenge. That's what this had become.

His main goal was still to destroy the Powerpuff Girls—and eventually bring about the Apocalypse—but his fixation with Bubbles had grown personal. He wanted to tame the darkness inside of her; to corrupt her of her innocence. He wanted to see if he could turn that happy smile of her's, permanently, upside down; put out the fire in heart—or, better yet, provoke it into burning everything she touched.

She was his little Powerpuppet. His favorite toy to play with. All he had to do was wind her up and watch her go.


	2. Possession

**I do not own The Powerpuff Girls or any of the following characters.**

* * *

When Bubbles woke up, it didn't feel natural. It felt like she had been woken up, somehow. Like, she had been addressed; her own name, still ringing, softly, in her ears.

When she opened her eyes, she found that she couldn't move. She couldn't lift a finger, and she couldn't speak of her own accord.

The only thing, she could do was lie there; waiting for something to happen.

Something.

_Anything._

Moments passed—Seconds, or minutes; Bubbles didn't know. Somehow, she still couldn't move.

But her bed could.

It started shaking, at first. Vibrating, really. Bubbles thought it might be a small earth quake—until, one end lifted straight up and landed back down with a crash. Next thing, you know, the whole bed was bouncing off the floor.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

Bubbles' first urge was to run or scream; neither, of which, she could do.

The Professor came barging in; with Blossom and Buttercup behind him. They gasped, upon the sight.

"Professor!" Bubbles attempted to scream; but it wouldn't come out.

_Help!_

The Professor ran to the side of the bed and lifted Bubbles out of it. The shaking of the bed, almost, immediately, ceased.

"Are you okay?" He asked, looking down.

She was staring up at him with an evil smirk; her eyes were glowing red.

"Bubbles...?"

_"Guessss agaaaiiin."_ A familiar voice emanated from her lips.

The girls gasped. The Professor, carefully, placed Bubbles back on her bed; the insidious laughter echoing through the room.

"What do we do?"

"He's probably not going to come out of there until we force him to," Blossom said, in her matter-of-fact voice.

"What, like an exorcism?" Buttercup said.

"I'm afraid, I don't have the requirements needed to preform one," the Professor confessed. He was never the religious type.

"What do we need?"

"I—I don't know. A crucifex, I suppose. Holy water, if that's obtainable. Oh—And a Bible, of course."

"Got it!" With that, Buttercup flew off to gather the ingredients necessary for an exorcism; leaving Blossom and the Professor to watch over Bubbles and... _Him_.


	3. Corruption

**I do not own The Powerpuff Girls or any of the following characters.**

* * *

After, Professor Utonium tucked the girls into bed, he made his way back downstairs to clean up the mess that they left in the living room.

They'd all looked so tired; Blossom and Buttercup, falling asleep on the couch, and Bubbles, half-asleep at her drawing station.

He shut the TV off, gathered all their toys into a pile, and started to put away the crayons. Then, he neatened up the stack of drawings, and decided to flip through them.

On top, there was a picture of a flower; and underneath that was a drawing of their family. But underneath that one...

It was a drawing of a butterfly; only it has _his_ face on it... The one whose name they dare not speak aloud.

The next drawing was even more disturbing. Almost the entire page was black, except for two narrow slits for eyes; yellow as the sun, with little black holes in the center.

But the last drawing... The last drawing was the worst.

The empty space had been filled in with black, indicating that it was nighttime—or very, very dark. Bubbles was sitting in the corner with her knees up to her chest, looking down at them; seemingly, unaware that he was standing behind her—looming over her, with an evil grin, and a nasty claw placed on her shoulder.

Professor Utonium felt sick to his stomach.


End file.
